Old friends, New enemies
by Lilcutie58
Summary: Contains punches being thrown, chases and Pokemon battles. Main character is an OC
1. Proluge

_I don't own Pokemon Colossuem's characters, plot or anything else from the game, only my OC, Matt  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Proluge<span>_

_It was a clear night. No clouds obscuring the bright light of the full moon. HootHoots sounded off in the distance while a Skarmory takes off into the night sky in search of food in the barren desert region of Orre. In the opaque city of Phenac, water rushes from it's banks and into a glistening pool forming underneath. Even the distributive city of Pyrite was calm on this blissful night. No thugs, no noise so quiet that if you plucked the feather of a Wingull, you would hear it hit the ground. In Agenac Village, all the elders were fast asleep. The Pokemon asleep at the foot of their beds or right beside them. Yet in a canyon with a mysterious factory, alarms blared and everyone inside was scrambling, trying to indicate the problem._

_"What's going on here? Who sounded the alarm?" A large man said. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red vest over it showing off his enormous arms, despite the freezing air wore black cargo pants with big brown boots. His eyes were focused, yet dull from having been woken up at this time of night. His eyebrows were like small lightning bolts and his mustache was very long._

_"There was an explosion in the room that homes the Snag Machine sir. But no one can get in, it appears the intruder has made sure to keep everyone out." A man said._

_"Find Wes, Onoshi! Not only is he the best Snagger on the team, but he's also the best hacker. And bring Matt as well!" He screamed after Onoshi. Onoshi runs down a long corridor before stopping at a room labeled, "20b"._

_"Wes! Matt! Someone's broken into the Snag Room and Gonzap has asked for your assistance." The door opens to find a boy about 15 years old with sandy colored hair and golden colored eyes. He wore silver sunglasses that were currently stuck in his hair on account of falling asleep with them on. He was putting on a long blue trench coat over his own black sleeveless shirt. It draped long past his black skinny jeans and reached to the bottom of his black boots._

_"Get off your lazy butt, Matt! We gotta go investigate." The boy said, shaking a lump on a bed. When he pulled the sheet off, it revealed a heap of pillows clustered together. The young boy gasped._

_"Matt's not in his bed. And his Pokeballs are gone, along with the keys to my bike." Wes said. He then exits the room with Onoshi right behind him and they make their way towards a large steel door with a password needed for entry. Wes goes up and punches a few keys, but the screen says "Password Denied". He slams his fist down on the console._

_"The intruder hacked into the system and changed the password!" He said, trying to break the code. A blast is then heard from behind the door and smoke piles out from between the cracks. Wes rapidly goes through a number of combinations for the 4 worded password. Onoshi looks under the console and finds a small note. Before he can tell Wes, another explosion is heard from behind the door followed by the sound of padding and footsteps. And then silence._

_"Wes, there's a note under the console." He said. Wes then bends down and picks up the note and reads it aloud, "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. Type your best friend's name and this door will open for you." Wes took his eyes off the note to hear the sound of his bike starting outside. Him and Onoshi rush down the hallway just in time to see the rest of Team Snagem already on the way outside._

_"Wes, where's Matt? I don't see him with you." Gonzap said. Wes didn't answer, but instead ran ahead of everyone. They all then head outside and find a 18 year old on a motorized bike. The kid had brown hair and had goggles on his face, so they couldn't tell what his eye color. He wore a yellow hoodie and blue jeans that draped over his grey sneakers._

_The kid smiled and reved up the engine before escaping with his two Pokemon, Flameon and Munchlax. All the team could do was watch as the fugitive team member raced away across the sands of Orre. Some team members moved away from Wes because they could see he didn't want to be dealt with right now. He was making a solemn oath. That the next time he saw Matt, he would wish he'd have stayed with team._

_**This was over 2 years ago.**_

* * *

><p><em>End Proluge.<em>

**R&R!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own Pokemon Colosseum or it's characters and Pokemon._

* * *

><p><em><span>Matt's POV<span>_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEE-_

I press the snooze button on the alarm and blink the sleep away from my eyes. I get out of my bed and walk towards my bathroom. I feel something brush up against my leg and looked down to see Flameon brushing up against my leg.

"Hi girl, how you doing?" I asked, rubbing her stomach. I hear a loud burp from behind me and find Munchlax with a opened can of soda.

"Who drinks soda at 7:00 in the morning?" I asked him. He just takes another sip of the soda and walks off. I chuckle and head into the bathroom. I grab my comb and try to untangle my messy brown hair. When that's down, I brush my teeth while walking towards my closet. I open it up and pull out a random combo of clothes and get dressed. I spit the toothpaste remains out into the sink.

"Alright guys, I might be coming home late tonight. So Flameon's in charge." The look on Munchlax's face was priceless. Flameon just smirked at him before rubbing up against my leg again. I pat her on the head and pat Munchlax as well before heading out the door. I walk up to my bike... well I guess it's sort of my bike.

_**I wonder if Wes remembers me. I also wonder what he would do if he ever found me.**_

I look back at the bike to compare it to what it used to look like and what it's like after I made some modifications. I had to get rid of those engine spokes in the back, sure it made it look cool, but in the long run it just slows you down. I also gave it some color. Now it was purple with a blue line across each end. It was pretty cool now. I mount the bike and make my way towards Pyrite. It takes me about 15 minutes to get there.

"5 minutes early. A new record." I get off my bike and press the alarm on my bike before heading towards the news building. I walk inside to find only a few employees here, some looking more dead then alive. I sure hope that's not my future.

"Yomoshi!" I hear my boss yell my name and immediately run to his office. "Boss" is a bald man with 3 kids, a wife and a dog to take care of. I'm pretty sure he takes his anger out on us employees. But today isn't going to be the case with me, because when I enter his office he was smiling.

"Yomoshi, I've got a big job for you to do. You know those Pokemon that Mirror B's been handing out at the Colosseum? Well, I've got a tip that they even attack people. Find anything you can about those Pokemon, become one of Mirror B's goons, just get me that info!" He screamed.

"Uh sir? I think there **is **something wrong with those Pokemon. Everytime I see a battle going on, one trainer has a Pokemon with some purple aura surrounding it. But judging by how people just think it's a normal Pokemon battle, I don't think no one can see it but me." I told him.

"Then it's a blessing! Go out there and find someone with a black aura Pokemon and gets some pictures of it in action. If you can get anything at all, I'll triple your paycheck!" I rush out the door right after he said, "paycheck" I rush outside and head to Battle Square and sure enough a battle's going on between a Misdreviaus and a Furret. Both had Black auras around each other. I recognized one of the battlers as Cail, the green haired rouge boy. The other one is a mystery.

"Misdreviaus, use Shadow Rush!"

"Furret, you too!" Both Pokemon ran at each other and became engulfed in shadows before hitting each other dead on. And I got the collision on camera. Triple paycheck, here I come! But before I could run back to the Boss's office, the Misdreviaus's aura turns dark orange and it looks at me. It then forms a shadow ball and launches it at me! I dodged out of the way and made a break for the office. But the Misdreviaus cut me off. It then used Shadow Rush and I only barely dodged it.

"Hey! Control your Pokemon!" I screamed at the trainer. He was fumbling for his Pokeball to call Misdreviaus back. I didn't notice Misdreviaus charging up another Shadow ball until it hit me on the side of my leg. I wince and wait for the final blow, but heard a Pokeball land. Soon the Chief comes and helps me to his office and addresses my wound. After giving a bow of thanks, I exit the building and head to Boss's office.

"Yomoshi, what happened to your leg? Tell me later. Did you get the photos I wanted?" I open up my knapsack and pull out the pictures. The Chief had a photo printer in his office, which is a lucky break on my part.

"These pictures are mind-boggling! I've got another job for you, Yomoshi! I hear that 2 thugs were carrying a squirming sack, rumor has it that they were heading to the Outskirt stand then to Phenac! Beat them there and get me a scoop!" He said. "Oh and if you see anything else suspicious, get in on camera!"

"Yes sir!" I then rush out of the building and towards my bike.

**_I'd better get Flameon and Munchlax. These guys will probably have some Pokemon on them._**

So I rev up my bike and head towards my house. But I can't shake the feeling that something both relieving and dangerous is gonna happen when I get to Phenac. But it's probably just my imagination, right? I pull up in front of the house and see Flameon rush towards me.

"Hey girl. How about you and Munchlax come with me to Phenac to get a big scoop?" I said, putting her on the ground. As soon as the words came from my mouth, Flameon was rushing towards the bike. She loves going to other places on my bike. Munchlax, amazingly does too when he isn't eating something.

"Munch?" Munchlax appeared in the door. Flameon started baying at him, possibly telling him what's going. Munchlax quickly ran to the bike and climbed onto the handlebars. I quickly get them situated in the "cargohold" and speed off towards Phenac. It takes 5 minutes to get there and, like the boss said some Shady looking guys were outside a truck. But they went running off, right past me, to Pyrite town.

_**What's got there shorts in a bunc-**_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling. For some reason, Munchlax and Flameon's fur bristle and point to the back of the city. I give them a suspicious look, but still park the bike out near one of the entrances/exits of the city and enter. Munchlax and Flameon have been cautious since we got here, though why is a mystery. Soon Flameon pushes me into the water and hides somewhere. Munchlax goes down as well and takes out one of those underwater air thingy and shoved it in my mouth.

I glare at Munchlax, who was pointing up. I look up and let out an air bubble of amazement. The sandy colored hair, the silver sunglasses and the blue trench coat. It was Wes. No wonder my Pokemon were acting up, they must be scared for me. Wes isn't the most understanding person I've known, you know? I floated there, as if the water had been turned into ice and I was frozen solid.But the air bubble had other ideas_**. **_It had started to float towards the surface._**  
><strong>_

__As usual, Wes's supersonic ears picked up the small noise. And his eyes shot to the water's surface.

We stared into each others eyes, different emotions went through his eyes. But the last one was the most frightening...

_**Anger**_

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Two<em>

**R&R!**_  
><em>


End file.
